The Legend of Spyro: War over Reality
by KeeperOfDisorder
Summary: Set 30 years after Dawn of the Dragon. Life is peaceful for the people of Avalar. So what happens when a time dragon is found, and what could she mean? I suck with summaries...  OCxOC. Rated M for language, adult themes and gore.


**A/N: Yes, I'm aware it's short. Yes, I'm aware I might not be good or completely suck. Yes, I'm new.**

**SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.**

**I only ask that if you **_**DO**_** read it, please give me criticism on it. I want to become a better writer, and I would love it if you could please show me what I did wrong, or where I can improve.**

…**Well, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The legend and a new beginning.

Long ago, our world was subjected to unending war. A war that shattered the boundaries of space and time and destroyed any chance of life to begin. The War of the Gods. In this war there were three sides that held absolute power over the elements of our world; Destruction, Creation, and Space. These three powerful entities waged unending war against one another, seeking to rule over the other.

Destruction, commanding dominance over Fire, Shadow, Poison, Fear, Discord, Hatred, Darkness and Metals, wanted to bring the universe to a complete end; a world where nothing existed, not even space.

Creation, in her gentle wisdom, controlled the elements of Water, Earth, Life, Light, Lighting, Wind, Nature and Radiance. She sought to fill the empty void of space with sentient life, transforming it from a bastion of perfection.

Space, lord and master of the Celestial elements of Warp, Convexity, Distortion, Reflection, Void, Creation and Destruction, grew mad with power, not even caring that his two children fought him and one another; all he wished for was to expand and grow in everlasting power.

However, through all there clashes and all the energy they released while doing so, they unknowingly created the first of imperfect life. These beings, containing fragments of the three entities power, came to have a new power; a power that enabled them to breath into the empty void before them and create using there own creators power.

They controlled Time.

These creatures looked upon their gods with both awe and hate. While they had in fact created them, the Gods did not care for them. They left them to there own devices, considering them rejections of they power, the after effects of left over power. But these creatures were God's in there own right. They survived the onslaught of the God's terrible power, learning how to cancel out their power with their own. Soon, these creatures learned that they could do so much more with their power. They could _combat _the gods on even terms. They could _fight._

But most importantly, they could _win._

While they were few, a single Creature of Time could take on several elements at once and keep them all at bay with a single hand. They could even redirect their power back at their masters. The immense power they commanded, being of all the God's, made them unbelievably powerful. All to late did the Gods realize they had added a fourth party; Time itself was born into the world and stood before the gods with a power so great it could even crush them. These ones thought harmless creatures, their children, chose to rebel against their creators, entering the war quickly and asserting their dominance over the other Gods.

No one is sure how long this war lasted after Time came; perhaps it was only a year, perhaps a millennia. Nonetheless, Time ended the war with their great power, and through their clashes with the gods, they sent time flowing over the universe in the form of a raging, untamed torrent.

The Creatures of Time, realizing what this meant, focused their power on the flow of time, shaping it, turning it from a raging current of raw power into a current that allowed the birth of all the God's wants. Creation was forced under times will, as was destruction. Space started to expand, but no new power came with it, only more creation, which filled him and drained him of his power, keeping him in check and ever expanding.

Creation made planets and the sentient life she wished for, only having their perfection striped from them, leaving them as blank slates just as the Creatures of Time had been. Destruction, at first reluctant to obey what he considered his "Children," soon found satisfaction in the destruction of Creations creatures, giving birth to Death.

For years, Time governed over the lives of the creatures, recording their existence, determining when they die and when they were born; Creation and Destruction became _their _tools. Still, they were mortal; they were still subject to their own laws. Death came to them as well, only slower. Still, they welcomed this, showing them selves to not be God's, and allowing them to live with there brethren in happiness, now at peace with the world.

…But their Death was all the Gods we're waiting for.

Their spite had grown for one another once more, and as the Creatures of Time started to dwindle, they all saw an opportunity growing.

And so, the War is said to continue when the last Creature of Time, the creatures of their creation and hate, breathes it's last…

A sudden jolt of pain coursed through Temporal's body, effectively jolting the dull silver dragonesses mind back into reality. He red eyes shot open and her hand clutched gently at the side of her head as she hissed in pain. Pulling her hand away and looking at it, she saw crimson liquid staining her palm.

Slowly, she looked down next to her. A rock, not to small but not to big, lay on the ground, a smaller amount of her blood on it as well as she closed the book she had lost her head in and set it down next to her.

"Get what you deserve, Beggar!" A voice called out to Temporal as she brought her hand back to her head, a frown now on her face. With her free hand, she reached down and picked up the rock gently and slowly. Her eyes wandered over to where the voice had come from.

A dragon stood there, a sadistic grin on his face and beneath his brow. He was tall and well built, which easily was shown. His red scales stood out in the scalding light of the sun. Four horns stood on his head, two on each side of his head. One was broken though, and the others had scars, and an even longer scar ran across his arm. His wings were folded on his back, and he wore nothing but long, bagged black pants. A gold trimmed sash hung from his waist, red in color. His tail swayed back and forth, a deadly double-axe head sitting there, waiting in anticipation of lashing out at her. Finally, a pendent was around his neck, sporting what looked like a sun.

_Great. Magma Clan. A rich one by the looks. _Temporal thought. _Great way to start of my day. Ugh, How am I going to play with a headache, even if I heal?_

She looked next to the male dragon to see two others with him; A smaller, slimmer yellow female with elegant, yet very revealing, clothing and way to much jewelry. A single horn lead back from her head, a small crystal sitting at the tip of it. A smirk crossed her features as she looked down at Temporal, her light orange eyes dancing in the sunlight. He wings were partially out, showing light orange membranes like her eyes. A even longer tail came from her as well, a small lightning bolt on the tip.

The other, however, was draped in a clock. All Temporal could tell was it was male, around her age, and blue, judging from the tail he had, which had a sharp, rapier like point at the end of it.

"Aw, look, Inferno, the things bleeding," The over dressed dragoness said. The larger red chuckled and looked straight into Temporal's eyes. "What does it matter? Trash such as her doesn't need compassion." Inferno said as he started walking down the ally Temporal was in. "Why don't we show her what we do to Trash in our city?" He said with a dark ring.

Temporal however just shook her head.

"Time; Stop."

Inferno's eyes narrowed as he continued to walk, his momvents unknowing to him getting slower. "What didd yyyyoooooo…"

The sentence ended there. It was not cut off, nor did someone cover his mouth or attract his attention. He simply stopped moving. Temporal looked past the male and at the other two dragons, both with equally confused faces, yet both unchanging, and when Temporal cast her gaze to the open sky, the clouds did not move. A bird over head was frozen in mid-air, seemingly stuck there by some magical force. No sound could be heard and the wind itself was dead, not even letting out a small breeze. Everything was still, nothing dared to even move in Warfang.

All except Temporal.

Slowly, she stood, golden markings on her face and hands shining with a divine light. Similar golden glyphs shown from her eyes around her pupils, and a smirk was easily seen on her face as the wound on her head slowly healed. She looked at the three frozen dragons once more and clasped her hands together.

"Now, lets see what I can do to Muscle Man, Slut, and Darky here…"

Inferno's smirk was erased almost instantly as he felt himself trip, his mouth open as he fell face first into a black, sticky, itchy substance. He came up with a yelp as he started to try and get the black stuff of his face. "one of 'ou get over 'ere and 'elp me get this stuff of meh! By the Ancestors, it's in mah nose!" He cried out as he tried to get it off faster, the itching effect starting up.

"I-Inferno!" The yellow dragoness replied, and tried to walk forward, only to nearly fall. "What the fu-" She stared as she looked down, only to stop dead as a deep crimsion blush flashed across her face.

Up on the roof top of a nearby house, Temporal giggled as she heard the yellow scream, "Where are my fucking clothes?" so loud, everyone in the street looked over at her. Temporal held out the clothes and inspected them each. "I don't know, you think I can make some cash of this at the local pawn shop?" She said as she turned around to look at the clocked, gagged, and tied to a post dragon that had been with the group. He struggled, trying to get free so he could go help his friends, or so Temporal thought.

All Temporal did was merely laugh at his efforts, causing him to growl.

"Oh, save it. If you three had just left me alone, I wouldn't have had to mess with you." Temporal said as she inspected one of the many necklaces she got off the trapped dragoness down below. "Oooh, solid diamond. This will sell great. Well, I'll be taking my leave. Don't worry, dragon's fly over here during the night. They'll spot you. See ya around!" With that final farewell, the dragon's eyes grew wide and he looked left and right.

Temporal had vanished.

**A/N: Again, I know it's short, but I'll be trying to write more. I didn't have a lot of time and I wanted to get this out.**

**I should have more time to get chapter 2 out here though.**

…**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I'll see you next time! *turns to ashes***


End file.
